Frozen hearts
by Blizzard winterfrost
Summary: Rukia and Toshiro are in love with other but they don't realize it. Then one day unknown to Rukia, Byakuya planned an arranged marriage. When Toshiro found out about it he has to put a stop to it! Or does he?
1. Chapter 1

my first Bleach fic Please review after reading Okay?

A dedication to one of my best friends... It is more of a birthday present

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BLEACH...

*Rukia's POV*

Dear diary,

Today was great I went to the beach in the living world and had a lot of fun. Even Byakuya aniki tagged along. I like bashing the watermelon monster thingys the most. Too bad Toshiro doesn't want to play. he said that it was just too hot for him. Ever since I met him, I can't seem to get him out of my mind. His spiky silver hair, his oh so captivating eyes and the fact that his a is captain in such a young age, what more can a girl want...

Sighing Rukia slowly let her mind wonder into space, fantasizing about Toshiro. (knock knock) The sound of the door jolted Rukia back to her senses and she hurriedly shoved her diary under her pillow. the door was pushed open by Rukia's cold looking brother, Byakuya.

"Rukia, you should rest now tomorrow you will accompany me to a meeting,"

"oh...okay what about Renji?"

"Renji is busy tomorrow furthermore this meeting is more of a family matter. have a good rest and I'll meet you in the morning,"

and just like the wind Byakuya comes and goes like one.

"I wonder what will it be about?" wondered Rukia as she climbs into her bed.

-THE NEXT DAY-

"Good morning Byakuya-sama," greeted the head of the Shisui family

"Good morning to you as well Yana-sama" greeted Byakuya.

"I assume that all the preparations are planned and are already in progress?"

"Yes, that is correct,"

"Have you told Rukia-san yet?"

"I prefer to give her a surprise instead if that is alright with you Yana-sama,"

"Of course, then I shall see you again later on with Takashi, Byakuya-sama,"

And elegantly Byakuya return back to fetch Rukia.

-Somewhere in Byakuya's house-

Rukia was bored to death with nothing else better to do. *sigh*" I wonder what took brother so long..." Rukia's thoughts were disturbed by two very familiar voices coming form outside the window, Toshiro and Rangiku. Rangiku was as usual taking non-stop and poor Toshiro has to listen to her all day long. Rukia was just about to join them when the doors of her room were slid opened by none other than Byakuya.

"Rukia lets go,"

"Yes Byakuya-aniki"

*Toshiro's POV*

"Hey Rangiku let me go!" I struggled to get my hand out of her grip to no avail.

"Come on captain, I'm bored in that room working let go somewhere else,"

" I swear next couple of things we are going to do is gonna end up with me paying for everything," I silently thought as Rangiku dragged me out of my office, "At least I got to get some fresh air."

After a couple of twist and turns I found myself walking across the Kuchiki mansion. my gaze immediately went one the windows of the mansion, Rukia's window.

"Oi captain are you even listening," Rangiku suddenly asked jolting me back to my senses," so anyway shuuhei said..." Rangiku continued but my mind was somewhere else by then. "CAPTAIN !"

"WHAT is wrong with you matsumoto,"

"Look ahead,"

"wha..." I could not finish my sentence let alone word when my head made a painful contact with pole.

"Captain are you okay?" was all Rangiku manage to ask seriously before bursting into laughters.

"Shut up," I scowl at her clenching my now blood gushing nose. Noticing it Rangiku lent me her handkerchief. We sat on the ground leaning against one of the mansion's surrounding walls. When blood had stop coming out of my nose I heard the front gates open and saw Byakuya and Rukia come out. Byakuya wore his regular outfit but Rukia wore a light blue kimono with softpink sakura petal patterns sewn onto it. The kimono hung right above her ankles her hair was let loose her rich black hair danced in the winds. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold. I wonder what was the occasion that bought Rukia to dress up like that...

* Normal P.O.V *

Toshiro stood by a corner of the mansion with Rangiku while Rukia and Byakuya came out of their home.

"Aniki, can you at least tell me where are we going?"

"..."

"Aniki?"

"You'll see for yourself Rukia,"

With no success of bringing her brother to tell her anymore details Rukia could only wait and follow. Toshiro could on longer hold in his curiosity, he decided to shadow them from the roofs. The 4 of them arrived at a grand house of two floors, although it is noa as wide as the kuchiki mansion it is still concidered as big. A servant opened the door and welcomed Byakuya and Rukia. Toshiro who was standing on the roff across the building Rukia entered could only stare as they entered. "So Captain what exactly are we doing?"Rangiku asked it was then Toshiro realised that he had totally forgoten about Rangiku. "Uh.." toshiro stammered.

"if you want me to exercise why don't you just say so? and what is wrong with you suddenly jumping onto roofs?" Rangiku asked as she walk to her captain's side and saw the mansion, " isn't that the shisui household?"

"Shisui?"

"Yea they are second compared to the nobles. So captain whats going on why are we here?"

" What are they doing?" Toshiro mumbled under his breath

" Hey I asked you a question first! why would you want to know anyway?"

" Its nothing I saw Captain kuchiki enter along with Rukia thats all,"

Rangiku's face formed a playful grin, " I see now," she giggled.

" Whats gotten into you?" Toshiro asked clearly confused as he turned to face Rangiku.

" You got a CRUSH on Rukia don't you?"

"wha ? no! I do not!" Toshiro protested.

"Aww come on captain anyone can see that you are lying through you teeth right now,"

Toshiro blushed at her statement.

"Admit it captain you like her, YOU like her , you LIKE her , YOU... LIKE... HER,"

"SHUT UP,"

"Don't be shy captain..." Rangiku laugh.

" Matsumoto just who are the Shisuis ?

"Um... From what I heard They stands second to the nobles, even so they are not a noble family but posses great power and influence over the people. Recently there is a rumor that the head of the family is searching for bride for her son Takashi. Maybe that is the reason why Byakuya and Rukia went in there... Captain?" There was a blur of white and black and Toshiro had flash stepped on the road in front of the building,

"...Rukia..."

To be continued... hahahahaha

please vote for the next chapter ( if you don't vote i cant write the next one)

1. Toshiro crashes in and save Rukia from agreeing an arranged marriage

got angry when she found out what was byakuya up to and ran out of the door and bumped into toshiro who comforted her

3. Toshiro was too late to stop the engagement and so he has to duel for Rukia

Thanx! I will be awaiting you votes and reviews...


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen hearts chap2

Thanx everyone for your votes I really appreciate it! Anyway i want to apologize since I have not update in such a loooooooog time... Bcause of my school break and all 0-0 So many distractions... ( I went on a studytour for 2 weeks -o-)anyway onto the 2nd chapter.

* * *

><p>*Inside the Shisui household*( A few minutes earlier while Toshiro just arrived on the roof)<p>

"WHAT?" Rukia blurted out loud, " What is the meaning of this Aniki... you can't be serious can you?" Disbelieve was written all over Rukia's face, the horror of an arranged marriage haunts the petite Shinigami. Falling back to her seat, Rukia covers her face with her delicate hands wishing that it was all just a dream waiting for the morning rays to wake her.

"I'm sorry for Rukia outburst Yana-san," Byakuya said coldly

"I'm sure she is just shocked about all this there is no need to worry Byakuya-san I'll go call Takashi, Please excuse me,"

Yana is the head of the shisui family, she has mid length hazel-coloured hair, soft brown eyes and she is most probably taller than most woman in Seretei had proposed that the shisui family and the Kuchiki family to be tied with a bond stronger than friends in other words marriage.

Once the dear lady exited the room Rukia could no longer held her anger. She attempted to pounce onto Byakuya but instead her whole body slammed onto the wall. Byakuya had flash stepped himself out of Rukia's way.

"Aniki how... how could you do this to me?" Rukia said as she began to sob.

"It is what is best for the family right now, all the preparations are done,"

"Could you at least tell me? could we at least discuss about it?"

"Nothing is there to be discussed," Byakuya said firmly.

As if on que a young man entered the room, he was about Renji's height, wild light green hair, turquoise eyes and skin tone that rivaled Byakuya's. Rukia wiped her tears with her blue kimono sleeve to got a clearer view of the heir. It was no mistake he was a definite blishie. His face was smooth and has sharp turquoise eyes, his perfect lips were slightly parted revealing his pearly white teeth. A scar down the left cheek completed his cool look. His body was not to muscular nor was it skinny. Under his layers of clothes a well formed six-pack could be seen. Any girl would immediately drop down to the ground for him but Rukia is not one of them.

"Byakuya-san all the preparations are reading all you and Rukia have to do is sign this document and everything is done," Yana explained

"My signature along with mother's are already written," Takashi said as he passed the paper. His voice was deep but not very deep and it sounded melodious and soft. "Beautiful voice" Rukia noted, "No! what's wrong with me? I have Toshiro! I don't need him!" Rukia mentally slapped herself for thinking such a thing. Upon receiving the paper, Byakuya scribbled his signature and passed it over to Rukia. Upon receiving the pen Rukia could feel the tension building in the room. Facing Byakuya and lookng into his eyes Rukia could not find any form of comfort. "I love Toshiro but does he have the same feelings? His attention was always on Hinamori Maybe this will take my head of him..." Slowly Rukia sribbled her name onto the paper,"Goodbye Toshiro,"

*Back with Toshiro*

"LET ME GO! MATSUMOTO! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Rangiku had Toshiro pinned under her.

"NO WAY *grunts*"

"Just what are you doing?"

"What do you think I am doing Captain? *grunts*"

"I have to stop it! I have to!"

"Calm down captain,"

realising what he was about to do was a reckless Toshiro quickly calm himself down. He was not really being himself acting recklessly. Its a good thing that Rangiku tag along him. Slowly Rangiku rise onto her feet while Toshiro who was previously under her did not move. Even so Rangiku could see that her Captain has calmed Toshiro finally stood up just as Rangiku was about to talk some sense into her captain, Toshiro dashed into main gates a proceeded into the first room in his sight.

"RUKIA!" Toshiro yelled as he slams the door open. Looking around frantically realising that no one was there made him more agitated. Spotting a servant girl that happens to pass the room Toshiro grabbed the collar of her outfit and slightly lifting her.

"Where is the mistress?" Toshiro asked hurriedly. Looking into Toshiro's icy glare, the servant girl pointed her shivering index finger to a smaller room northwest of their positions. Before the the servant girl knew what is going to happen, she saw a blur of black and silver then felt herself fall onto the unforgiving ground. Flashstepping to the smaller room Toshiro slammed the door open as fast as possible. Without any warning a glistening blade shot out of the doors, cutting off a bit of Toshiro's fringe. "Toshiro!" Rukia worriedly cried out. The gotei 13 would not have gave to captain position to Toshiro if it was not for his skills. When the blade suddenly charged towards him, Toshiro easily dodged it. to have heard Rukia's voice relived Toshiro in more ways than one. Looking into the small room he saw Rukia in the arms of her brother, which was a rare sight. A woman slightly older than Byakuya standing beside them and a green haired guy wielding what seem to be his zampakutou pointing it directly at his face standing in front of everyone else. There was a great deal a silence before some spoke.

Rukia can sense that the tension between Toshiro and Takashi is quickly building but what bothers her more is the fact that Toshiro is there was unreal. The four of them who were in this room heard him screamed Rukia's name loud and clear. The eerie silence hung across the room feeling that the tension between could burst at any moment.

"Toshiro?" Rukia stuttered, taking a step forward. Unfortunately Byakuya held her back confused Rukia stared at him then back at Toshiro. without taking another step she asked,"Toshiro what are you doing here?" trying to hide her happiness.

without taking his eyes off the green haired man Toshiro answered "To take you away from here," Toshiro's tone is solid and cold meaning he is very serious when he said could no longer contain her happiness as tears started to flow out of her eyes.

"It is too late Rukia is officially mine," Takashi said confidently showing the piece of document that the four party signed, "This document strongly proves that Rukia is my bride."

"Looks like we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way," Toshiro said as he drew out his own zampakutou, "HYOURINMARU!"

"SAIHA!" Toshiro and Takashi cried out in the same time. Once their shikais' appeared before them they flash stepped to a clearing beside the mansion. "Toshiro! Takashi!" RUkia cried as she struggled free from Byakuya's arms and chase after them. Yana and Byakuya hurried after Rukia. Meanwhile Rangiku had just arrived went in the mansion, "Captian... Oh Caaaaaaptaaaaaiiiiin wheeeeere aaaaareee youuuuuuuu?"

* * *

><p>Sorry guys but i have not publish the fighting part yet and sorry if I had misspelled some items...<p>

BTW I need you votes again!

1) Toshiro fights one on one

2) Tag team battle Toshiro and Rangiku VS Takashi and Byakuya

3) Rukia tried to stop the battle and got badly injured and had a dream to help her Toshiro and Takashi watch over her in the hospital and waited for her wake up to hear her final decision.

I'll be waiting for your votes thankyou ! XD


	3. Chapter 3

HI Guys! Thanx for all the review! I'M Super happy because of it O-O. Lately my schedule are getting tighter and tighter that i don't have enough time to write fanfics anymore. Due to 'that' i update kinda or you may say very slow. I promise i will update faster. So keep on reading okay? Now onto chap 3...

* * *

><p>Under the moonlit sky two man Standing across of each other staring strongly at each other. Both side wanted the prize as badly as the other but at the end there shall only be one victor. The soft breeze of the night blew across Toshiro's face, he knew that he could not lose no matter what the risks maybe. Its his chance to win over the love of his life. He observes his opponent closely watching his every move waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Takashi a green haired lad wields his zampaktou Saiha to his fighting stance and in the blink of an eye he striked. "SEN HOTARU!" (Thousand fireflies or at least thats what the google translator told me) Just as the name implied Takashi's sword slowly deteriorate into red flakes of metal and took the shape similar to fireflies. Toshiro did not see this move coming and he stopped dead on his tracks. He completely surrounded by the firefly like objects. "I would have forfeited this match if I were you,"<p>

"Hmph... you seem pretty confident about yourself,"

"Lets face it you can't win anymore, Sen hotaru... each of those little firefly is a small explosive that can track and follow a moving target. anything that touches it will be blown into pieces, forfeit now and I'll spare your life,"

"Tsk...When hell freezes over!" Toshiro replied

From a distance away Rukia stopped midway focusing her sight in the two men. She knew that if she interrupt the fight it would cause even more chaos than it already is. Not far behind came Byakuya and Yana. Meanwhile Rangiku is still at the mansion looking around for clues that would lead her to her captain."Damn where is that squirt for captain could have gone to?" Rangiku frustratedly asked herself, "huh? what is that?" Rangiku could see that at a distance there is something glowing, the colour is similar to glowing fire. "Wow that is some strong reihatsu Eh? I can sense Captain's reihatsu near it. Along with Byakuya and Rukia's I wonder what is going on?"

"Give up Toshiro it is just impossible for you to win this. Don't waste your life on something you can't reach!"

"It is CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU, YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!" Toshiro spun his sword in a circular motion fast enough to generate wind to blow away the fireflies. Then charges through the open area.

"Its useless no one can escape my Sen hotaru,"

"We'll see about that!" Toshiro swung Hyorinmaru in a vertical slash sending a mini ice shaped dragon toward Takashi. "Once it touches him this fight will be over!" Toshiro said in his mind.

"Swarm," At once the fireflies flew toward Takashi at full-speed and created a barricade in front of Takashi. The moment dragon touches one of the fireflies in front of the wall it creates a huge explosion blowing leaves away. Unknown to Toshiro a group a three fireflies made their way to his back, right side and left side. "Burn," Once the word was out the fireflies exploded one after another. The explosion burnt off parts of Toshiro's clothes and seared his skin. He winced as the pain spread through his body like wild fire. "Urgh..."

Witnessing the fight Rukia was willing to throw everything away and dashed towards Toshiro, to heal him, comfort rolled of her cheeks, she struggled free from her brother's clutches but was bounded by kidou. Trapped within a transparent energy box she could do nothing but wait. Not far from her was Rangiku, she too saw what happened to her Captain but dare not interfere. It is too dangerous, Rangiku haad never seen the determination displayed in Toshiro's eyes as intense as that before. Eventhough She did always get along with her captain she knew him well. Well enough to understand the feeling to protect someone you love at that point he would do anything to get her.

"This is your last chance Toshiro I won't offer to spare your life anymore,"

"Tsk... I will NEVER surrender Rukia over to anyone!"

"So be it BANKAI Dai Kasai no Ken (Great fire sword)" Unleasing his bankai Takashi's sword soon return to it's metal form but engulfed in red flames. As takashi's reihatsu pour out of him the red flame altered into blue then green flames, " With this I am going to ended your life Toshiro Hitsugaya..."

* * *

><p>Hahahaha I'm sorry but this is probably one very boring chapter. this is my first time writhing people fighting. I promise I will make the next one much more exciting!<p>

I would like to thank all those who read Frozen hearts from the bottom of my heart for being patient with me. THANK YOU! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! TERIMAKASIH!

Anyway time to voting again

uses his bankai and counter attacks

2. Toshiro got badly beaten and almost died, when he realise a fatal flaw in Takashi's technique

3. Everyone takes a break and drink tea together! ( Just kidding 0-0)

I will be waiting for your Votes and reviews. Thankyou soooo much o-o


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I would like to thank you all for reading this, To all of my reviewers thanx a bunch for willing to wait for the next chapter. Anyway on to chap 4 ( Sorry that it is kinda short but i really have a tight schedule

* * *

><p>"Haaah...Haaah," Toshiro raggedly panted, "How could this be? Everything I tried does not work at all!" Toshiro was kneeling on one knee with Hyourinmaru held tightly in his right hand his left on balled and on the ground supporting him. "I...Can't lose!"<p>

*Minutes earlier *

"BANKAI! Dai Kasai no Ken!" Takashi called out. His sword burning with green flames. "Hotaru no Bakudan level 1 Target missile !" (Firefly bomb level 1) The green flames form Takashi's sword began to diffuse into all directions taking form of fireflies thin time the glow green. "My green fireflies are ten times stronger than the red ones and When they swarm together their impact increase by twenty folds, enough to kill you," said Takashi sinisterly.

"Tsk..."

"Swarm!" At once the green fireflies flew into the same spot creating a green glowing bomb. The green ball hurled at high speed towards Toshiro. If it was not because of Toshiro's reflexes He would be dead by the time it green ball came in contact with the damp soil and exploded almost afterwards leaving a huge burnt mark on the ground, burning away all the grass into ashes, sending shock waves to the area below Toshiro in midair causing the wind to blow Toshiro further up into the air. "What the hell? Such power!," Unable to find anything break his fall Toshiro crashes down onto the ground, skidding into a stop. Up on one of his knees Toshiro had entered the woods nears the clearing they were fighting in. He could hear Takashi's footsteps getting louder. As Takashi got nearer Toshiro braced himself and jump out straight at Takashi with Hyourinmaru gripped firmly by both hands. The attack took Takashi by surprise and Toshiro manage to gashed him, blood now started to flow out freely. The red liquid slowly tricked out of the fresh wound on his right shoulder. Takashi ripped of part of his clothing and tied it around his would to apply pressure on to it, meanwhile Toshiro jump back into the dark woods. "I have to end this quickly I'm losing too much blood," Whispered Takashi to himself.

Although it is not his regular fighting style but in the thick woods the where moonlight could barely past the multiple layers of leaves and branches changing fighting styles might be more of an advantage rather than a disadvantage as Toshiro is fully shrouded by the darkness. Takashi, his brightly glowing sword is a big give away in the darken woods. It maybe be powerful but with the right timing Toshiro could just win this thing. Slowly Toshiro maneuvered his body through a trees with out making any contact with his surroundings. As Toshiro was about to lunge forward. Takashi stabbed his sword into the ground just centimeters from his feet. "Hotaru no Bakudan level 2 area blast!" His sword diffuses into the soil making it glow bright purple then "Blast!" The ground shook and burst out from underground creating a crater at its place. Toshiro was lucky enough to jump at the right moment the ground bursts. He swung his blade at his enemy as shards of ice shot at Takashi.

"Hmph, Lets see how he is going to block that attack with out a solid sword," Toshiro thought as he safely landed on a nearby tree 'eyes grew wide as the ice shards hurled towards him. With is sword diffused into the ground it did not solidify and returned to him fast enough. With a swift twist on his heel Takashi was able to dodge the incoming shards. "That was close, kh!" The wound on Takashi's arm began to throb the cloth wrapped around is soaked in blood. From a distance Toshiro could see that Takashi is in great pain, " His wound! That should be his weakest spot! If I could cut it deeper he would have to surrender or else he would lose an arm. This is my chance!"

* * *

><p>TO Sakura Sakimiya: Hey! HOw are you, i got your point that this is my story and that i should choose my own story line but I want to see which of my story lines you guys like more so ...=w=<p>

TO Little bottle: Green hair? there are a lot of green haired people =M= and Nice continual of the story maybe I'll follow it maybe not. you'll just have to wait!

TO Yuzy: Thanx a lot to have reviewed my story form the very beginning Yuzy! YAY!

TO apple21, Dirtyspots and Senna54367: Thanx a bunch for reviewing i hope you guys would keep on reading Frozen hearts!

* * *

><p>Here are the options for the next chapter<p>

#1: Takashi died

#2: Takashi don't die

#3: Takashi lose arm

I know the options all sounds the same but I don't want to reveal too much on the next chapter so... Please choose and review my story okay so i can improve my stories. P.S the next chapter maybe the last thank you soooo much!


	5. Chapter 5

Toshiro gripped the hilt of his sword till his knuckles went white. Beads of sweat formed against his forehead as he thrusts the cool blade deep into the open wound. A loud yell erupted from the receiver as the stinging pain overwhelm his entire body. At a distance Rukia was running towards them with a look of horror in her face.

"Come out Toshiro! And fight me like a man!" Takashi yelled into the thick vegetation. Toshiro who had once again disappeared into the lush woods hid as his opponent wander around looking for him. Running out of time and blood Takashi's head started to spin and he taunted," Toshiro are you giving up already?" Just like that Toshiro took the bait and jumped out into the clearing once more.

"That is enough! No more tricks We will settle this in an old sword battle instead!" Toshiro said his eyes filled with determination," No moves, no tricks, just blade against blade, skill against skill!"

Toshiro took his stance like a samurai all calm and relaxed. Takashi eyed him from head to toe, "His body is covered with wounds randomly unlike mine all focus on the one on my arm, close combat seemed to be a wiser choice. There would be less open area's for him to strike my wound," Taking in several deep breaths Takashi soon held his ground in a more comfortable stance. The two stares intently into each other's eyes trying to decipher each other's thoughts. The cool night breeze blew past the two. They stood like statues in the moonlit night waiting for each other to move. Then Takashi chuckled, his face shadowed by his hair, pushing the blade of his sword deep into the soil and cried out "Hotaru no Bakudan level 2 area blast!" Once again the ground shook violently Toshiro taken by surprise was left unable to escape the attack. The ground where Toshiro stood started to part cracks could be seen all over the area. Trees within its range collapsed leaving Toshiro unable to return in to hiding. "You fool!" Takashi bellowed, "Do you really think that I would just succumb to each and every one of your words?" Toshiro scowled at his words.

"Have you forgotten Toshiro? The reason we fight this fight?"

"Urg... Of course I haven't you moron!" Toshiro yelled in his mind but kept quiet outside as he held the cold look in his eyes. Takashi continued his speech despite the rumbling coming from the ground, "To prove that who among the two of us is worthy of Rukia! But it seems like you don't care about her at all! You can never beat me if you don't have a reason!"

"Tell me... Why would a stranger like _you_ are worthy os Rukia of you don't even know her, yet you forced her to marry you?"

"Don't get the wrong idea _captain_, but I knew her perhaps before you," Toshiro only winced at the statement, "Once I was trapped in a cage where all I could do is stay within my home. Then she came into my life. She drew out something I never knew I had inside me. It was courage. She was my savior! She taught me, showed me what it meant to have freedom. But one day she just disappeared. Like a wave tossed in the ocean. I was heartbroken. After that I studied hard, trained hard. I want to meet her again only after years did I hear news about her. Kuchiki Byakuya adopted a young girl into his family named Rukia. At the sound of her name I knew I was given a second chance. I cannot, no I must not lose her again! Especially to _you_!"

The ground shook so strongly that Toshiro had to plunge his sword into the ground to keep his balance. "Hotaru no Bakudan Final level Tears of crimson!" As if on queue jets of fiery hot magma erupted from the cracks made from the previous move. The cracks are strategically arranged around Toshiro to prevent him from escaping. As magma bursts out creating walls of fire Toshiro grabbed his sword and pulled it out. Takashi watched from the other side as a sea of fire engulf Toshiro. His wound now bleeding freely , he soon became light headed and struggled to keep his balance. All of a sudden a flash of silver is seen. The next thing he knew a slivery fine blade had cut through his bone from his would. As more blood gushed out his felt himself gone feathery light as he tumble onto the ground below him.

Coming from the woods Rukia failed to catch her breath. The scene before her was just unbelievable! Fire stopped coming was on the ground blood pooled around his body, Toshiro's sword sticking out of his wound. She found herself starring into Toshiro's eyes. He was party burned and his clothes were torn with traces of burnt marks. Toshiro could no longer hold on collapse on the had breathe in too much smoke and now it us taking effect on him. Rukia eyes followed Toshiro's body as he fell. She felt her whole bady go numb and fell onto her knees,"How could this be?" Soon Byakuya, Rangiku and Yana arrived at the scene."Rangiku, Yana hurry and bring both Toshiro and Takashi to the fourth division for emergency treatment right now," Unable to think on their own they followed Byakuya's orders. Byakuya bent down and wrapped his arms around Rukia's shivering body." Let's go home Rukia..." Byakuya help Rukia to stand and guide her home.

* * *

><p>There! I guess The story is coming to an end... If my story does not satisfy you please do tell me. I want to apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.<p>

THANK YOU FOR READING! I think the next chapter will be the final one...0o0 Please tune in to find out whether Toshiro lives on or will his battle be in vain! Till next time


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone I'm soooo supremely sorry about the delay I was so caught up with school that I did not even realize that I'm way past my schedule... I'm soooooooo sorrry! DX

* * *

><p>Toshiro POV<p>

I woke up from what according to me is by far the longest sleep in my life so far. My eyes were blurry but from what I can figure out he ceilings were sickening white and the room smelled like antiseptic. My entire body was sore, my throat is desert dry, I feel numb and could barely move my limbs. As my vision refocused and blurred back I then realize that there was a tube sticking out of my left wrist. My body hurts and I felt too tired to move my arms but the sight of the tube really annoyed me. I stirred to my right and using my right arm I pushed my body up. The pain was intense nevertheless I kept on going. I never knew that my body could hurt that much. I was about to yank the tube out when I felt something move right beside my thighs.

Long black locks sprawled over her delicate face, never have i seen her so peaceful so tranquil. "Rukia?" I croaked out and immediately regretted it. Her soft featured shifted and her eyes flutter open revealing those dark orbs that seem to pull me into oblivion. We sat there starring at each other for a moment before tears began to pool in Rukia's eyes and she suddenly bursts into tears. She got closer to me and pulled me in for a hug careful not to shift the tube in my left wrist. Ever since I woke up that is the single most comforting thing that has happened. I really wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her that its okay, but my throat was too dry and my arms were failing to move. After sometime I was released from her bear hug, wiping her tears away she hand m a cup of water. She always have the nick to read whatever was in my mind. "Where are we?" I asked slightly loader than a whisper, my throat still hurts you know. "You idiot!" Rukia screamed at my face. I felt myself shrank under her glare, "Where do you think we are ? After pulling a stunt like that you still have the nerve to asked me WHERE! You're unbelievable!" Once again tears took their places pooling in her eyes. Stunned I was left paralyzed for a few seconds to process the newly given information. Everything single detail came flooding back into me. The intense fight I had to the very last moments of the fight.

"I won..." I said below a whisper.

"What?" Rukia asked as she turned to face me, her eyes still red and she is on the verge of crying.

"I won," I repeated feeling more confident, "I WON!"

*smack*

"owww...Rukia why did you do that?" I said rubbing the spot on my head after previously being hit in addition to that now my throat is overwhelmed by the searing pain.

"You moron what the hell were you thinking? You barely mad it back if it was not for Matsumoto you would not even be here"

"Heh I guess I have to thank her for it!" I said playfully.

"What?"

"I said I'll thank her later on, Right now..." carefully I got hold of Rukia's torso and pulled her in towards me and sitting her on my bed, ignoring the strain on my body, "I just want to spend time with the most precious woman in my life," I said with a huge grin plastered in my face.

(Normal POV)

Rukia stared at Toshiro wide eyed. His turquoise eyes reflected the intense feeling he had had for her over the years. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him closer and lets him nuzzle her neck while her gentle fingers lace through his silver locks. "You know... I like you hair down better, you look more natural although occasional spikiness is tolerable."

"What?" Toshiro pulled away from her a little leaving her palms resting on his shoulders. Rukia giggled at the childlike pouting she received from Toshiro, "What's wrong with spiky hair? I mean your brother has quite spiky hair,"

"Please don't ever drag me into you conversations," A cool voice spoke. Just by the door Byakuya stood staring intently at the couple. A blush quickly spread across her face as she nervously glanced at Toshiro and Byakuya alternately. Rukia slowly removed her arms and stood up but before she could move her hands away Toshiro grasp her hand in his own tightly, reluctant to let go. Toshiro was already staring daggers into Byakuya the man who forced _his woman_ to marry someone else. "Don't worry Toshiro I won't take her away from you,"

"You bet thats true cause if you do I will hunt to down and kill you with my very own hands,"

a triumphant smirk surfaced from Byakuya's lips. Never have Toshiro seen Byakuya smile, although it is not really what you call a smile, it is still weird seeing him like that. "Do you really believe that you are capable to defeat me?"

"Even if I have to sacrifice my life I will never let Rukia slip by me ever again!" Toshiro could feel his cheeks burn. Realizing that he had just said that out loud he turned to face Rukia. Her face mirror her feelings at first it was disbelieve but slowly it turned into pure happiness. Not caring whether or not Byakuya is looking she gave Toshiro a long lingering embrace to show her indescribable feelings. Toshiro sur[riced by her actions soon returned her embrace and held her closer that he ever had before enjoying her warmth. Byakuya who watching on the sideline could not help but smile by the scene before him.

* * *

><p>Ta da! Okay just one more last chapter to go ! Stay tune to find out what happens next! I apologize for all spelling and grammar errors.<p>

On the next chapter it would be a finale about the future!

Don't forget to review!

Smiles 0o0


	7. Chapter 7

Hi hi how is everyone? I know this

* * *

><p>Within the cleverly woven maze called seretei stood one particular house filled with warmth, joy and peacefulness. or at least mildly peaceful.<p>

"OW! Damn brat don't pull on my hair!" Renji said removing his red locks from a firm grip of silver-haired toddler. Smack!"Oww.. why did you do that for?"

"That brat you're taking about is My SON," the mother said glaring at Renji who was sitting with his legs crossed on the black leather three part sofa, casually leaning back on the material.

"Chill Rukia, its not like I'm hurting him or anything," Renji said earning another hurtful blow from Rukia. It has been years since the Takashi incident. Rukia too had grown into a fine attractive woman over the years. She grew her ebony locks out into a silky soft waterfall that cascaded down her back. Over the years she lost her boyish looks, her face soften and her eyes are brighter giving her a fresh look. Her body also took a turn for the better, her curves grew into preferable sizes ,not too big not too small, and her height increased as well. She is beautiful, not that she was ever ugly.

"Watch it! Sometimes I wonder how are you a mother, you're not gentle even in the slightest way, Take me for an example no longer I here that 5 minutes yet I had already been hit over ten times!" Renji in his all knowing tone said. Behind him Rukia had the silver-haired toddler in her arms staring daggers at the red head. As Rukia was about to give the oblivious Renji another blow when the main door was heard sliding open.

"We are home!" Matsumoto's voice rang through out the whole house like a fire alarm."Would please stop shouting at someone else's house?" Toshiro said massaging his temples. Toshiro is now fully of training formed Toshiro's well defined body. His height challenged Renji's, his facial features matured over the years. His eyes turned into a darker shade of teal and his face lost its child like attributes and was replaced by handsome features that no one could deny. His arms are well developed, muscular but not so much that it looked weird, his body is lean and muscular. He is just too handsome for his own good! "You're home!" Rukia chipped, her head pooping out from the living room she was in a few minutes ago. She approached her husband and gave him a small peck on the cheek and Toshiro returned it the same way.

"So how was your day?" Toshiro asked his hands snaked their way around Rukia's slim waist.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked mischievously as one of her brows arced upwards in a playful manner. Before Toshiro could gave her an answer he felt gentle tugging on his pants right around where his ankles were. Looking down he saw an exact replica of him when he was in that age.

"What are you doing down there?" The silver haired toddler sat down beside Toshiro's feet and looked up at him with his huge emerald eyes, his small stubby hand reached out towards Toshiro,curling and uncurling his fingers jealous that his mother is getting all his father's attention."Come here you," Toshiro carefully picked up his son and held him in his arms, smiling contently lifting the boy higher into the air. The silver haired toddler giggled as his body went up and down and up and down again. While Rukia stood beside them giggling as well.

"Awww... That's SOOOO SWEET!" Matsumoto whined out loud as leaned against Renji who decided to get out of the living room a see what took Rukia so long, "Renji I want one too!" she cried clinging onto his muscled by Matsumoto's statement Renji could feel his face getting warmer especially when Matsumoto intertwine their fingers.

"Wha wha wha what do you m mean?" Renji began to stammer.

"A Baby of course silly!" Matsumoto playfully slapped his chest, giggling to herself. Renji's face turned into the same shade of red as his hair.

"B But You're not married yet..."

"True... But you could always marry me right?" Matsumoto asked looking up to Renji's face, her eyes sparkling.

It was then Renji's face turned into pure horror. His face blanched he could feel cold sweat trickle down his face, his eyes darkened and for a moment he lost all his anxiety and nervousness and turned icy serious. Then, he ran. All anyone could see then was a blur of red and black followed by a trail of smoke,"NOOOO! I'm too young to be tied down!"Screaming the same sentence over and over as he ran further away.

"What happened? RENJI! Get back here! I'm not done with my list of wants yet!" Matsumoto yelled after him. Sighing,"It's not like I want a baby now..." she said making her way out the main door. "See you aroung captain, Rukia. Now I've got to chase down that idiot that I might marry someday, Bye," Matsumoto's image flickered before Toshiro and Rukia as she flashstepped away.

Meanwhile still in the doorway Toshiro and Rukia was still snickering at the Renji and Masumoto. "I guess in a while little Toketsu here will have a playmate," Rukia said smiling widely. At the statement Toshiro and Rukia started to snicker and soon bursting into laughter , tears edging their way out and flowing down their faces. Pulling his wife into his arm with his son on the other Toshiro flashed them his best smile and hugged them, "My eternal Treasures,"

* * *

><p>All right my last chapter is done! I'm sorry for all the spelling and grammatical errors I made.<p>

BTW. incase anyone is wondering Toshiro and Rukia's kid name is taken from "Toketsu" meaning Frozen or so it says in google translator.

Since this is my last chapter I want everyone, anyone who read through this story to review! NO excuses! XD

I would like to thank everyone who read and review or marked this as favourite! Thanx a lot! I'll really appreciate it! XD See you next time! On my next HitsuRuki Fic!

If you have any suggestions you want to share with me for my next hitsuruki please PM me. I will gladly hear them thanx so much! IoI


End file.
